For Every Piece of Me
by Cardinia
Summary: A Fiolee oneshot of Marshall visiting the girls on a stormy night. Rated T for some swearing. Please note this is not a lemon but instead a fluffy(ish) short. Prequel to "Into The Nightosphere"
**So this is my first published Fiolee fanfic and I hope you like it. I'm working on a longer one that takes place when Fionna is older and therefore a bit more knowledgeable in the ways of LURVE (yes I used that word, and no I'm not ashamed), and things will be steamier in that much longer story. This story came when I took a break from writing the longer one and wanted to add a little backstory to it. My longer one isn't published yet as I want to be a couple of chapters in before I do so but any critique made on this one will be greatly appreciated. When my other one is published I'll edit this one with the name in case you're interested.**

 **On that topic, all comments and reviews are appreciated, both bad and good. I love writing and truly believe that you can't get better without people telling you what they feel is wrong with something.**

 **I don't own Adventure Time, Fionna, Marshall Lee, Cake or BMO and sometimes I question whether I truly own anything. Shout out to Pen Ward for being the awesome mastermind behind these fantastic characters.**

 **Oh, also rated T for a teeny tiny swear at the beginning and another at the end. Prepare yourselves for the FLUFF!**

* * *

A dark and impetuous storm rattled the windows of the treehouse belonging to Cake and Fionna with a ferocity so strong it almost seemed personal. The meadow the treehouse sat in was devoid of life as the inhabitants ran for cover under the heavy raindrops that relentlessly battered the quivering blades of grass. As a bolt of lightning lit up the sky a shadow sped across the clouds and a shout of 'Oh shit!' could be heard before the form collided with the roof of Fionna's home.

Downstairs the two sisters were huddled together under a large bearskin blanket in the living room and were exchanging ghost stories.

"No sweet buns I'm telling you that this swamp ghost was the most terrifying thing to ever haunt the Lilypad People! It had seaweed for hair and skin made up of maggots and other icky stuff." Cake punctuated each description with a wiggle of her claws that Fionna supposed was meant to strike fear into her heart. Sadly this ghost story was as limp as a dishrag on laundry day and she couldn't muster up the effort it would take to pretend to be scared.

"Yeah but the Lilypad People are scared of all kinds of junk Cakey. Remember the time they called us out because of a monster? It was just old Mr Toad sunbathing on a rock. I mean, that's seriously lame." She sighed and blew upwards to move a lock of hair from her face. Her hair had only recently been cut short and not being able to tie it back was super annoying in her opinion. Sure it was fine when she wore her hat but who wears a hat with a bedtime onesie? Despondently she picked at a strand of hair and wished it would grow past her chin already.

Cake noticed the look and smiled sadly at the pixie-like crop her sister sported. It did suit her, the golden locks framing her face in a halo of innocence, but it also made her look very young and Cake knew that it bugged the hell out of her little sister. She opened her mouth to say something to cheer Fionna up when a loud bang caused her to jump a foot in the air with her tail puffing up like a feather duster.

"What in Glob's name was that?!" Cake mewled as she landed back down to the floor with a thud.

"I dunno Cakey but I think I'm finally gonna get a good scare tonight!" Fionna smiled and looked up towards the ceiling before grabbing a small knife from the coffee table by the sofa. She began to grin as she held the knife between her teeth and scaled up the ladder that led to their bedroom.

"Hang on baby buns, Cake's coming!" The cat sprang up into Fionna's back and shrank till she was riding her shoulder as small as a mouse. As the pair ascended into the dark bedroom Cake shrank even smaller in fear despite Fionna patting her small head absentmindedly to try and reassure her.

At first nothing seemed amiss in the bedroom until a banging sound had the pair look up to see the window was open and the shutters were flapping in the strong winds. Fionna lightly threw Cake towards the window where the cat hissed as rain pelted her. She closed the shutters with a bang and locked them before shaking her long coat.

"Fionna maybe next time tell me before you decide to go throwin' me abou- Arghhhhh!" The cat screamed and lifted a shaking paw to point behind Fionna "G-g-ghost!" Fionna spun around with her small knife drawn and saw a shadowy figure curled up on top of the wardrobe. She prepared to let loose a battle cry when a pair of blood red eyes appeared in the darkness, reflecting like cat eyes in the gloom.

"What the junk cat? Try lowering your tone, you're messing with my beauty sleep." The eyes moved from a hissing Cake to rest on Fionna "Oh hey little girl. What's hanging?" Uncoiling like a serpent Marshall Lee drifted down from the dresser and hovered around Fionna's head as she laughed and playfully swiped at his feet with her knife. "Woah easy with the knife!" Marshall laughed nervously as he drifted high up into the air and began to float in lazy circles around the sisters' heads.

"What are ya doing here vampire?" Cake boldly asked even as she hid slightly behind Fionna.

"I was on my way back from my friend's place when that crazy nasty storm started so I came here to take a nap." He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Cake "After all this is my place." Fionna laughed loudly at the sour expression on her sisters face and suggested that they watch a movie on BMO while they waited for the storm to pass. Marshall raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the suggestion and may have muttered something about 'lame films' but he followed the girl easily enough as they made their way back down the ladder.

* * *

An hour later Cake's snores began to grow loud enough to interrupt the film and Fionna's eyelids were getting droopy from sleep. She and Cake had sat on the sofa whilst Marshall sprawled out topless on the floor with his t-shirt and jacket hanging by the stove to warm up. Cake was now curled up against the armrest, her paws twitching now and again as she dreamt and Fionna was tempted to scoop her sister up and head upstairs to call it a night. Just as the thought crossed her mind Marshall turned his head and looked at her from his position on the floor. His pale pace was illuminated by the light of BMO's screen and looked even more otherworldly as he assessed the sleepy girl.

"Your hair's grown a bit" he commented in a low drawl as his eyes flicked from Fionna's face to Cake prone form.

"Yeah but not fast enough" Fionna replied with yawn and she began to fiddle with it again.

"Well you can't expect it to grow back overnight. At least it looks alright after you hacked it off with a sword" Marshall raised his eyebrow at this and stared at her again. Fionna was about to give a scathing reply about his own questionable hair choices over the years but decided it was too late and she was too tired to poke fun at him.

"S'not like I had much choice." She muttered, her cheeks blushing slightly as she remembered the rush decision and with that memory came the sight of the boy made of fire that had caused her to do it. Marshall noted the red pooling in her cheeks and smirked at the sight. He particularly enjoyed it when girls blushed, the knowledge that they were embarrassed or turned on entwined with the hunger that quietly burnt in his throat was always a potent combination.

"Oh yeah, and what's got you all flustered eh?" He pushed himself up onto the armrest next to her and casually nudged her with his elbow. "I've seen that look before. But last time it was when I mentioned Bubba Gumwad to you." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and was rewarded by an even deeper blush on the girls cheeks.

"Shut up weirdo!" Hissed Fionna with a quick look at her sister to make sure she hadn't woken her up. "It's none of your business."

"Oh yeah?" Countered Marshall, his Cheshire Cat grin growing at her increased agitation. "Speaking of, it's been a while since you've chatted about Prince Priss and his ahhhhmazing hair and ahhhhmazing baking skills." He pitched his voice higher at the last bit and affected a girly pose, fluttering his hands around his face as he spoke. Maybe he was expecting a punch to the shoulder or a mock argument as his face was shocked when Fionna didn't rise to the challenge and instead looked down at her lap with a sad expression on her face. "Oh Fionna, I was only joking. Don't get sad." He patted her head awkwardly before tangling his fingers into her hair and giving her shorn locks a shake. "The hair suits you. So innocent." He chuckled as Fionna scowled up at him, a defiant expression on her face. "There's the little firebrand I know so well. What's got you down in the dumps Fi? You know you can tell me." In actual fact he wasn't really the comfort giving type, that was Gumball's area of expertise, but he found himself wanting to comfort the little girl whom he counted as one of his only friends.

"I dunno Marshall. It's just that when the flame booger kissed me I got all flustered and junk. It wasn't like when I had a crush on Gumball. It was hotter." She frowned and looked up at him, his hand still resting on her head. "And not like hot because of the fire, but hot in my stomach. Like someone lit a match in there. I dunno, I guess I don't like it cos it makes me feel bad and I can't kick or punch it to make myself feel better." She sighed and shrugged before pulling her head away from his hand. "It doesn't matter. I'm just being stupid."

Marshall looked at Fionna more carefully this time. Maybe the angelic hair didn't help but he forgot sometimes that she wasn't just a kid, she was becoming a young woman. He sighed and placed his hands gently on the sides of Fionna's face whilst trying to ignore the enticing blush it caused.

"Look Fi. Listen closely cos I'm not good at this kind of junk unless it's a song and this deserves to be spoken about properly." Her eyes widened at his words but for once she listened to him and remained quiet under his gaze. "Growing up can be tough and you'll have loads of weird emotions going through your head. But there's good stuff too. That heat you felt was a small piece of you coming alive and soon you'll get more pieces that will eventually come together to form the person you are." He realised he was also blushing now and let his hands fall to his sides. "And that's enough mushy stuff for one evening. You wanna know more then ask your sister." He gestured towards the sleeping cat and almost shouted out in embarrassment as he spotted BMO out of the corner of his eye. He had forgotten about the little robot but BMO was sat there with an awed expression watching the exchange silently.

Fionna was simply looking at Marshall in shock and she let out a nervous giggle to try and diffuse the awkward feeling building up in her chest. The pair sat quietly for a further minute before Fionna spoke up in a forcibly casual tone.

"Um thanks I guess. I don't really get what you're saying but I guess I will at some point. So um, what were you doing at your chum's house before you got here?" Her cheeks were even redder than they had been before and despite the tender moment that had passed between them, or perhaps because of that, Marshall couldn't help but tease her.

"You're such an innocent Fionna. You don't know what it means to get turned on and you clearly haven't even realised that you have a guy sitting topless in your living room." She merely had a confused expression on her face which made him begin to laugh. "Tell you what little rabbit. When you understand the significance of what I've just said then I'll let you know what I get up to with certain friends in the middle of the night." He winked lazily at her, his casual charm and flirtation sinking back into his mannerisms. Despite his annoying habit of making fun of her, Fionna far preferred this to the tense atmosphere of before.

"Jeez you're so annoying Marshall" Fionna mumbled then broke off with a loud yawn. As she did so she noticed that the relentless sound of rain had actually stopped and a glance at the window showed nothing but a clear night sky. The storm had passed. With a quick glance at the smirking vampire Fionna scooped up Cake in her arms and stood up softly. "I'm going to bed. You can crash on the couch or go home." With that she made her way to the ladder, easily scrambling up despite using one arm to cradle the snoring cat.

Marshall watched her go with an amused expression on his face, all the way up until the point when she closed the ladder hatch. Then he let out a huff of air and dragged his hands through his hair, making it stick out in different direction.

"Well that got real waaay too quickly." He mumbled to himself as he got his now dry clothes from near the stove and began to put them back on. As he turned to leave out the window he heard a sleepy voice stop him and turned his head to see BMO climbing onto the window sill.

"You are like a hero prince!" The bot exclaimed sleepily, and Marshal couldn't help but snicker at the thought. His attention then drifted to the girl upstairs who always managed to get him to open up, no matter how hard he tried to keep his emotions on a lock down. She was a girl blossoming into a young woman, and perhaps he would have to re-visit this conversation in the future. His mind began to supply him with images of Fionna in years to come and a faint red crept up his neck and settled on the tips of his ears. Oh hell, he was definitely gonna bring up that conversation when the time was right, no matter what the cost. Now to play the waiting game, and ensure a certain pink prince or fiery suitor didn't get in his way.

The vampire turned to BMO and stated very simply with a devious smile on his face.

"Prince? Nah baby bot, I'm a motherfucking king."

* * *

 ***So I hoped you liked this. Like I said, it's more of a fluffy short before the LEMON brigade comes out in full force in the longer story.**


End file.
